


Charlie

by goodbothtimes



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link tries alternative research options to see if he could really love Rhett "like that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

“What are you doing?”

Rhett’s voice finally broke through his day dreaming.  Link blinked a few times, his best friend coming into focus, the annoyance plain on his face.

“Huh?”

“What.  Are. You. Doing? Why are you holding it like that?”

Link turned and looked at his right hand holding the canvas against the wall while balancing at the top of his ladder.  

“Like what?  How else am I meant to hold it?  It’s around the right way?”

“It needs to be higher!”

“Why can’t your side be lower?”

“Why are you being an idiot?”

“You know Rhett, that’s a shitty thing to say.  AND we have staff that can do this if you’re not willing to just say, move your side up a bit please, Link.”

“I said that four times!  And you looked at me like a wet noodle.”

“Like a…..?” That was probably a semi-fair comment.  “Oh.  Well.  I’m sorry. I was distracted.”

“You’re always distracted.  What is it now?”

“How about we take five?  You’re starting to piss me off now, ok?  I’m sorry I didn’t hear your request.  I’m puttin’ this down.  Is there a right way to do that?”

Rhett sighed loudly, moving down his ladder, matching Link’s movements, for the most part, both being careful to not cause the other to lose their balance despite their frustration with one another.  

Link propped the large canvas for their latest video against the wall and left the set quickly.  He walked into the kitchen ignoring the rest of the staff who were wisely keeping quiet.  

He glanced up a moment later after noticing the sudden exodus of people.  Rhett moved past him to get a mug from the cupboard.

“Look, Link.  I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

“No, it’s alright.  I wasn’t focusing properly.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah of course.”  But of course, it wasn’t.

“Look, maybe I’ll get some of the crew to finish off.  You look like you could do with some time to yourself?”

“Yeah.  That would be good.  Thanks, Rhett.  I’m sorry about before.”

“No sweat man.” Rhett placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  “You’d tell me if anything was going on?”

“Yeah, of course.” Not in a hundred years.

Link pushed out into the bright sunshine moving around the side of the building and sitting down on the loading bay, letting his legs dangle over the side, swinging them slowly.  Feeling a bit like a little kid.

He had made a plan, but now the day was here, he wasn’t sure if could go through with it.  This was the third week he had made this decision without success.  

It seemed like a good idea, in theory, but he wasn’t sure if he had the guts to go through with it.  Or if it would help or cause more problems.  All he knew for sure was that he needed to find some clarity about his feelings for Rhett and the extent of his attraction.

Could he be attracted to a man enough to actually physically express it?  And, if he did, how would he feel about it.  He didn’t want to destroy their friendship over something he might not actually be able to go through with.  Not to mention his marriage.

So, he had decided to go to a bar he had found online.  One far enough away from their usual haunts to be reasonably safe.  He had no intention of doing anything with anyone.  Just sit in a club around men who did.  And see if it made him feel uncomfortable. Scientific right?

He had watched a number of LGBT movies and some coming out vlogs online.  Even a little porn, through spread fingers with the sound off, and he had managed to handle it all with only a little discomfort.  And he thought that most of the discomfort was from the worry of getting caught, not the subject matter.  So he had decided that he needed to take this to the next level.  Removing the screen, literally.

Part of the appeal of real-time contact was the chance of finding someone he might be able to talk to.  Some people sign up for therapy, maybe call a helpline.  Others decide to visit a gay bar in the middle of the week to gawk at men loving men.  There was no right or wrong, just different Link figured.

The hardest part was getting out of his car and entering the club.  He had driven out there the week before which was a lot further than he had gotten the first time.  It was also going to be difficult because Rhett was carpooling with him in the opposite direction from where he needed to be going.  This upset his sensibilities somewhat, but it was also going to be very hard sitting next to the man that was causing his current midlife crisis and not talk with him about his plan.  Or his feelings.

But before he even got that far, they had a meeting across town with a potential sponsor if they ever got this morning's filming out the way without killing each other.  

Link was interrupted from his musing by Rhett approaching him slowly.

“Thought I’d find you back here.”

“Yeah, it’s quiet and out the way.  You want us to get started again?”

“No, they’re still messing about with the set.  I thought you might like some company.”

The taller man climbed the steps and awkwardly folded his frame to sit next to Link, letting his own legs drape over the edge.

“Did you see the game last night?”

“No, Christy had me sorting the printer out again.  I swear it’s gonna be the death of me.”

“You should just get a new one man.”

“I will never give in!” Link laughed, gesturing wildly.  “Actually, I have given in.  I’m gonna get one on the weekend.  Wanna tag along?”

“Yeah, sure that’d be cool.  I’ll need to check with Jessie, but should be fine.  How about if we just do that before work on Saturday?  Aren’t we meant to be coming into the studio anyway?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Link watched their feet swinging in time.  He wanted to reach for Rhett’s hand, so close but a mile away.  He looked up at his best friend.

Rhett looked back at him holding his gaze steadily, a bemused expression on his face.  “You alright, brother?”

“Of course.” You just look kissable right now.  The sun highlighting your hair, that glint in your eyes.   He jumped down off the ledge, waiting for Rhett to join him and walked with him back inside.

**  
**  


Filming went smoothly for the most part and the meeting went as expected.  More a chance for all parties to look at each other, talk about things that weren’t remotely important, eat tiny snacks and drink too much.  Although both Rhett and Link had stuck to coffee throughout.  As frustrating as these things were, they paid the bills.  

Heading back down the freeway towards Rhett’s home, Link started to rehearse the coming few hours, again missing most of what Rhett was talking about.

“Dude!”

“Huh?”

“What is with you lately?”

I want to take you home.  I think I need to tell you the truth.

“Nothing.  I was just trying to figure out where we are.”

“We’re coming up to the turnoff.” Rhett’s tone showing Link clearly he was hurt by his lack of attention.

“I’m sorry Rhett.  I don’t think I am sleeping properly lately.  I’m finding it a bit hard to focus.”

“No kidding.”

Link reached over and rested his hand on Rhett’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry man.  It’s not you.  It’s me.”

They both chuckled a bit at that, but the humour didn’t find either of their eyes.

After dropping Rhett off, Link headed toward the end of the street as usual but turned left instead of right.  Rhett frowned as he headed inside.

It was just after 8 pm by the time he had found the club and parking and got up the nerve to enter the building.  

It was much the same as most pubs and clubs he had been in.  Low lighting, smelling like bodies and booze, and with music at a level that discouraged conversations.

At this time of night, there was only a handful of people in there.  He felt a little overdressed in his dress pants and shirt.  But, he hadn’t had time to change after the meeting.

He approached the bar self-consciously.  “Ah, could I get a beer?”

The bartender gave him the once over but made no indication Link was not welcome.  He poured Link’s drink, smiling over the handle.  “Good day?”

“Ah, yeah, thanks.  Busy.  You?”

“My day’s just started really, so good so far.  We have a snack menu if you want something to eat.  Why don’t you grab a table and I’ll bring this over for you?”

Link sat at a table in the corner close to the dance floor, letting his mind wander as he watched the other patrons.  Everyone looked like any other man he’d see anywhere else.  He wasn’t surprised by this.  It wasn’t 1980 anymore.  But, he wondered what the other men saw when they looked at him.  Did he look scared?  Out of place or home?

Link watched the smaller man approach his table in the corner.  Feeling a mix of curiosity and fear he raised his eyes to meet the strangers gaze.

“You wan’ some company?”

Link looked over the plain, but not unattractive sandy-haired man swaying slightly in front of him.   He wore black jeans and a tight Metallica t-shirt.  Heavy silver chains on his jeans.  He had seen him dancing with a number of the other men in the club.

“What would it cost me?” Link replied steadily.

“A drink.  Some time.”

Link blushed slightly at his assumption, hoping the low light would disguise it.  “Sorry, man.  I didn’t mean…”

“Yeah ya did.  It’s cool.” the other man slumped into the booth, sliding closer to Link than necessary.  “But, don’t sell ya self short man.  You’re pretty cute for an older guy.”

“What are you drinking?”

“Bourbon.” the younger man drummed loudly on the table, looking around the bar before turning to face Link, extending a sweaty hand.  “I’m Liam.”

“Hi, Liam.” Link kept his expression neutral although he was trying to figure out how to wipe his hand discretely.    “You can, uh,  call me Charlie.”

“Like the chocolate factory?”

“Exactly like that,” he gestured for the waiter and ordered them both a round.  “So, what brings you to this end of the bar?” he continued once the waiter had left.

“I been watchin’ ya a while.  Like I said.  You’re kinda cute.  Have you looked around?  There ain’t much competition tonight.”

“I’m not really here for, anything.”

Liam looked pointedly at his wedding ring.  “You think you’re the only married man who drags his sorry self in here on a weeknight?”

“Really?”

“Every third dude that walks through those doors.  Easy.”

“That’s sad.”

“That’s life, man.  Better than it used to be.  Least you won’t get beaten up on your way out.”

Link cleared his throat with a swallow of alcohol.  “So, uh.  You come here often?”

Liam barked a laugh.  “You could say that yeah.  You don’t though.  So, what’s your story, Charlie?”

“Uh, no story…”

Liam held his gaze a few moments.  “You here to be lost or found?”

“Both.  Neither.  I don’t know.”  replied Link, looking into the younger man’s deep brown eyes.  Short cut  brown hair framing an ordinary looking face.  Light patchy stubble peppered his chin.  The most startling thing about him was that it wasn’t Rhett.

“You’re not here for anything, but you look in need, my friend.”

Link kept quiet taking another swallow of his drink, before spinning the glass against the tabletop.  Watching the condensation leaving circles for a while before he wiped the table clean with a napkin out of habit.

“Charlie, why don’t we have a dance.  Nothing funny. You look like you need to move.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He finished his beer in a long swallow and squeezed out of the booth, heading to the dance floor without looking back, knowing the younger man would be right behind him.  

Liam watched Link walking in front of him, trying to guess his age.  Watching the sway of his hips in his tight black pants.  Dark coloured dress shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows.  He looked to be likely 30 something.  Some kind of professional.  Clearly not poor.  His chiseled jaw and stunning blue eyes captivating everyone who glanced his way, even more so due to his apparent ignorance of the attention he was getting.

Link turned suddenly catching Liam’s slow gaze over his body.  He met his eyes but didn’t make any comment, unsure how he felt about the other man’s attention.

They began moving to the music a slight distance apart.  Link kept his gaze over Liam’s shoulder at anything but the people surrounding them, or the young man dancing with him.  He knew that he was likely making a bad situation a thousand times worse, but still he danced.

As the music slowed the two men moved closer.

“I, ah.  I have a friend.” Link started, feeling suddenly nervous at their proximity.

“We all got friends, man.  He your special friend?”

Link realised that he had never verbalised his feelings for Rhett.  “Yeah, he’s special.”

“He meeting you here?”

“No.  I, uh, needed some time to myself.”

“What’s his name?”

“James.”  Not very inventive, but he’d likely remember that at least.

“How long you two been hooking up?”

“I didn’t say we were.”

“But you wanna be?”

“It’s complicated.”

“How?  He married too?”

“Yeah.  But that’s not really the part that’s complicated.”

“Come sit down man.  Buy me another drink and I’ll give you some advice.”

They made their way back to the corner booth, Link again gesturing to the waiter for more drinks.

“So, what’s complicated?  He don’t swing both ways?”

“Are you gay?”  Link asked suddenly.

“Does it matter?”

“No, I don’t guess it does.”

“I’m just being facetious.  Yeah, I’m gay.  You?”

“No.  I don’t think I am. I don’t think it’s men I find attractive, so much.  Just...James.  We...ah.  We’ve known each other a lot of years.”

“Ok, so if you’re so into this James dude what you doin’ here?  What gives?”

“I don’t think that he feels the same way.”

“Have you talked to him?”

“It’s not really something I can talk to him about.  He.  We...  Well, it’s complicated.  I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“So, what would you like to talk about?”

“What do you do when you’re not here.”

“I work at a coffee shop.  And I paint.  How about you Charlie?”

“I’m an engineer.”

“Do you like it?”

“No.  Do you like working in a coffee shop?”

“It’s not engineering. So yeah, it’s alright.”

“What kinda stuff you paint?”

“People.”

“Naked?”

“Sometimes.”

“Huh.” Link lapsed into silence picturing himself modelling for Liam in some dingy studio apartment.  His body streaked with smeared handprints in reds and blues and greens.  

He sighed loudly and pushed his drink away.  Although he would like to have blamed his current train of thoughts on alcohol he couldn’t.  Giving himself permission to think about Rhett, and men in general in a different light had opened a floodgate of sorts.  At least temporarily.  This place felt so removed from his real life, that his mind was on a freefall to goodness knows where.

Maybe, this was more complicated than he had let himself think.

Sensing the shift in Link's mood, Liam leaned closer so he could be heard easily, “Come on, Charlie.  Let’s dance some more.”

Liam took the lead, taking Link’s hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor, that was finally starting to fill up.  The bass pulsing through his body as he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as he started moving.  

He could feel Liam’s hands on his waist, the suggestion of body heat along the length of his body.  He draped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders, moving his hips in time with the music keeping the other man slightly apart.  But, as the music thrums on, he turned Liam in his arms, letting him lean against his body as they moved with the music, Link moving against his ass, one hand on his hip, his other arm draped over his shoulder and down across his chest, his lips close to his neck.

“Hmm.  I think I better go sit down,” he mumbled into Liam’s skin.

“Stay awhile.  We’re just dancin’.”But it didn’t feel much like dancing anymore.

He closed his eyes again, letting the music dictate his movements.  It was nice to have another human against him.  Someone who had no preconceived ideas of who he was or how he should be behaving.

Until suddenly the younger man turned in his arms, met his gaze and asked “What would it take to get you to fuck me, Charlie?”

“I, uh.  I can’t do that.”

“I bet you can.”  Liam's eyes again traveled over Link's body.  "Or would you like to be on the receiving end?"

“No.  I,” Link stopped moving and stared at Liam.  “I love someone else.”

“I didn’t ask you to love me.”

The younger man took his hand again and led him through the club to the nearest bathroom.

He closed the door behind them, slipping the lock across.  Link leaned against the far wall unsure how to deal with the situation he was now in.  The music from the club permeating the room.  Liam crossed the bathroom and looked in the lone cubicle, finding it empty.

He then walked up to Link putting his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss.  Link allowed himself to be led, kissing Liam back, matching the others intensity.

Well, this wasn’t making him feel gross.  Guilty yes.  But not grossed out.  He wondered if Rhett would feel like this.  Would he taste the same?  Would his body feel similar?  Would Rhett ever touch him, kiss him with such passion and urgency?

He could feel his body responding despite having no real interest in the boy in his arms.  After a few moments, reality crept back in and  Link gently pushed the other man away.

“No, Liam.  I’m, uh.  I gotta go.  But, uh, thanks.”

Link moved around him and slid the lock across, leaving the bathroom and the club without looking back.  He made it back to his car before tears began stinging his eyes.

What the hell was he meant to do now?

Not only had he realised without a shadow of a doubt he could physically act on what he’d dreamt of, but he’d now cheated on his wife, and on the man he was in love with, with some kid in a gay bar.  On a Wednesday night no less.  Link wasn’t sure why that made it seem more tragic and ridiculous to him, but it did.

There was no longer a question of what to tell Rhett, only when and how.  As he had really already known.  Tonight had been a distraction.  A delaying tactic.  He straightened his hair in the rearview mirror, started the engine and pulled out into traffic.  He pulled out the instructions he had written down earlier to get home.  He couldn’t program his GPS for this.   He drove very carefully terrified he was going to have an accident in some part of the city he had no business being in, and he didn't want to die with some stranger being the last person he’d kissed, but he eventually made it home just before 11 pm.

The next few days were filled with petty arguments with Rhett, primarily to do with Link daydreaming and ignoring his best friend and Rhett becoming frustrated and hurt.

Friday lunchtime Rhett had finally had enough.

"Dude, we're going out for lunch. Just us. And you are going to talk to me. Properly.  This whole week has been bullshit.”

Both men sat silently waiting for the other to start.  Link looked at his best friend, noting the resolve in the set of his jaw and started speaking hesitantly.

“I’ve been going through some um, soul searching, the past uh, while.”

Rhett remained silent, but his shoulders relaxed a little now Link had shown him he was going to talk with him seriously and not push whatever this was under the rug.

“This is hard to talk about.  And I dunno that here is the best place.”

“I think it’s long overdue.  I’ve given you chances at other times, man.  I think, you owe me an explanation.”

Link nodded slowly, spinning his wedding band.  “Yes.  Ok.  You have.” He took a sip of his water before continuing.  “The uh, the truth is,  I like you.”

“I like you too?  So what?  Where’s the crisis?” Rhett cut in quickly.

“No.  I mean.  I like you.  Like, like you.  Middle school, liiiiike you.”

Rhett watched Link squirm before finally the penny dropped and a slow blush crept up his face.

“Oh, you mean like, like?”

“Yeah.  Now, don’t get a big head or anything.” Link rushed on.  “It’s just a thing that’s happening.  I like you ok?  Nothing need change or be done about it.  I’ll stop mooning over you and get on with work, and things will go back to normal soon.”

“Are you serious?” Rhett asked quietly, his face unreadable.

“I wouldn’t joke about this, man.”

“And you’re telling me this now?  Here?”

“You said I had to..,”

“Link!”

“Well.  I figured you wouldn’t embarrass yourself by humiliating me in public either.  So, yeah.  Sorry about that.”

“But this is....  Huge!” Rhett looked around wildly, running his hands through his hair.  “What are we gonna do?”

“I told you what I’m gonna do.  Maybe you can just try forget I told you.  I think we’re fairly rehearsed in denial.  And I’m not gonna jump ya or anything.  You’re quite safe.  Just don’t be an asshole.  I can’t help how I’m feeling.”

Silence fell over the table again for a few moments.

Rhett nudged Link’s hand with his but didn’t attempt to hold it.  “And, if I like you?” he asked, “You know, just a bit, uh,  sometimes?”

“Uh, we would have to talk about that I guess.” Link kept his gaze on their hands impossibly close on the table.  “And, um.  Do you?”

“Yeah, I guess.  I always have I think.  I figured you already knew.”

They both looked at one another, neither smiling.

“Well, this is not how I expected this to go to say the least.”

“Can we go for a walk?” Rhett stood without waiting for Link’s reply, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the restaurant, walking quickly down the street to the nearest alleyway.

He pulled the smaller man after him, turning and leaning against the wall, staring down at his best friend intently.

“I don’t know if you wanna try, but I really want...” Rhett began.

Link silenced Rhett, standing on tiptoes, brushing against the other man’s body as his mouth sought out Rhett’s.

He pulled away after a few seconds, gauging Rhett’s reaction.  “You ok?”

Rhett smiled, leaning down to resume the kiss.  “Better than ever.”

**  
**  
  
  



End file.
